Little She-Wolves
by Menea111
Summary: Mob universe. After the fall of the Stark mob-family, Sansa became a stripper and Arya a thief. When Jon Snow, a former friend of deceased Robb Stark, starts to take Arya under his wing, he also meet her sister for whom he soon fall. When a war mob start between the Tyrells and the Lannisters, the remaining Starks find themselves in the middle of the conflict. Also posted on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

**Little She-Wolves**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this story, it's also posted under my other name, Platypus4ever on Archive of our Own. To be clear, Jon isn't a Stark, so there is no incest between him and Sansa.**

 **Jon**

There were some things Jon Snow didn't like much even after years of working in the mob, in spite of everything he saw, everything he did and experienced at only twenty years old. Prostitution was one of those. He never wished to work into this, or even sleep with a prostitute, forced or undesired sex wasn't his thing at all.

A lot of people told him it was strange for a criminal, because it was exactly what he was, but it was like this. One of the few colleagues who could understand him was Daario, they had met when he was sixteen, Daario was slightly older and he had told him something Jon never forgot: 'There are two great pleasures in life: the thrill to fuck a woman who wants to be fucked, and the thrill to kill a man who wants to kill you.' Jon didn't necessarily agree that killing was a pleasure, but fucking a woman who wanted to be fucked…The first one he knew was Ygritte, she had wanted him as much as he wanted her, they had a very passionate relationship. After that, a prostitute who wanted nothing but money was hardly tempting. And forcing women to sell their bodies was among the things which disgusted him.

That was why today, he was working for Mance Rayder, a mob boss who was mainly working in drug and weapon traffic. Tonight, his boss and his right arm, Tormund, decided to go to a strip club and Tormund insisted that Jon went with them, now that he was one of their managers. Jon wasn't thrilled but he accepted, he had been given a more important role in the organization and it meant sharing more with his boss and his right hand. Strip clubs weren't necessarily better than prostitution, some bosses required the girls to do more than dance.

When they entered the club, Jon was at least reassured to see it wasn't one of those creepy places he saw once or twice in his life. Sure, it was still a strip-club but at least it was neat, elegant and apparently, the club had very strict rules about not touching the dancers, at least that was what Tormund was telling him.

"One of my friends did that once, I can guarantee you the bouncers aren't joking."

"Neither are the Tyrells," Mance said.

It was true, Jon had heard a lot about them, since some years, they had grown more and more powerful, they had the reputation to be very respectful of their employees, whatever their job was, but they were also unforgiving. Olenna Tyrell was at the head of this family and the woman was one of the most feared of the city, Jon saw her once, she had a sharp tongue and was extremely witty. She was in good terms with Mance and he wouldn't have tolerated one of his men to taint his reputation. At least he had nothing to fear with Jon, he knew that. Jon was hardly a saint but a still had some values, and treating women respectfully was one of them.

They took place at a table near the stage, and Jon laughed when he saw Tormund looking at the girl as if he was starving.

"Calm down Tormund, you're going to scare them away."

"They saw worse than me, don't worry. And they know me, they know I give good tips."

The waiter came and took their orders, then Jon turned to Mance.

"Even though the show is great, I guess we aren't here just for the look."

"No, we aren't. I want to meet with Olenna about the Lannister. By the way, are you sure your little spy did her job well?"

"I have no doubt about that.

Yes, he was sure that his little spy, Arya, did her job. He had met her not long ago, and her name Stark immediately caught his attention. It was the name of a man and a boy he knew in the past, Ned and Robb Stark, they were also in the business, but they were better than most. Jon didn't know them for long, but they both left an impact on him. The father had given him a chance to be a little more than a hopeless thug, teaching him some things and some values. Robb had been his friend and he was sure they would have been best friends and partners only if they had time for that. But Ned Stark had been betrayed by those he thought was his friend, his wife and he had been murdered and Robb died trying to avenge his parents. He hadn't known the rest of the family well but he remembered the name Stark.

When he meet Arya Stark, she was trying to get out of a low gang and he helped her, gave her a place in the organization and the two were starting to grow close. She had been suspicious at first when he offered his help, and he couldn't blame her, it was a cruel world.

" _Why would you do all that for me? Just because you knew my father and my brother?"_

" _Yes, and because I know how difficult it is when you want to escape a gang, also because I heard you had some talents, you wouldn't be useless. Believe me you won't have a better chance."_

 _He could see at her expression she was thinking. He could understand she was scared, friends of her father had killed people who were dear to her, she wasn't about to trust anyone like that. They had meet at a few occasions, but it was more than four years ago, and they hadn't interacted much, he was only her brother's friend. He wouldn't even have recognized her today, she looked different somehow._

" _And what would I do in your organization?"_

" _Little jobs, leg works, collect money when someone doesn't pay, spy for us, find or steal things for us. Is that something you can do?"_

" _Of course I can…Well, if you promise me I can leave my gang without consequences for my family, I accept."_

" _They won't even dare to approach you."_

And he had hold on to that promise, being one of Mance's managers, he had some influence, and the gang was a small one, who had been easy to threaten. At first, Arya worked for him dutifully but was still a little wary, and didn't want to talk about her family but now as time had passed, she was starting to trust him and he did trust her. The girl was fierce and loyal, exactly the kind they needed, in fact Tormund was also starting to grow fond of her.

"She should give me her rapport tomorrow."

"Hope she'll get something, I know the Lannister are planning something bad," Mance said, "I wouldn't be surprised to know they want the harbor."

"Over my dead body," Tormund muttered.

"Over mine too," Jon added.

Obtaining control over the harbor hadn't been easy, but they had done it, and hell they weren't about to let it go. Jon remembered, they were fighting for it at the time he came in the organization, it was during that time he got to show his worse and was noticed quickly by Mance and Tormund. The harbor had some kind of value to him.

He wasn't paying much attention to the dancers until he caught a glimpse of the next girl who advanced on the stage. He couldn't help but look at her this time. She was a beauty, with her long red hair, he always loved red hair, and hers were even more beautiful than Ygritte's one. He felt Tormund hitting him with his elbow, a big teasing grim on his lips.

"Hey, Jon, I thought you didn't like strippers!"

"I didn't say I don't like them, I just don't like it when only money matters."

"Come on relax, it's true she is a pretty one," Mance said. "I prefer blonds however."

Jon listened but kept his eyes on the girl. She glanced back at him once or twice, approached them to have some tips and Jon felt nervous when she grabbed his tie to bring his face closer to hers. She was really pretty, and for a moment, a strong sexual tension made Jon wonder f he should kiss her or not, but she just smiled and released him. Tormund gave her some dollars but Jon didn't, he couldn't help but notice she looked really young, eighteen maybe.

When she left the conversation went back to the business. The Lannister were a rival family, and they wanted to overthrow the Tyrells as well as Rayder. An ambitious project, but they were powerful; they could do it if they weren't careful. They suspected they wanted the harbors and also suspected there were rats in the family. They had to discover them quickly. Jon tried to focus and not think of the stripper

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Sansa**

Sansa Stark always hated her job. Very often she wondered what her parents would say if they knew she became a stripper, but she tried not to think about it, they weren't here anymore after all. She started when she was fourteen, she looked older even at that time, and men were already looking at her. Her first bosses couldn't care less about her age, as long as she didn't say it to the clients; she had to pretend she was eighteen.

She was preparing herself, fixing her make-up, she didn't like that job, but what she at least liked with this club was that they actually cared about aesthetic. They didn't just ask the dancers to shake sexily, they wanted them to perform a real show, it was a high-class strip-clubs, they had to pay attention to their make-up, and the outfits they were given were of quality. It was still strip-tease but it was closer to real dancing, and Sansa liked that.

"Do you want help, Shae?" Sansa asked

"No, I'm fine, don't worry. Anyway, you have to go before me, you should worry about your own outfit."

"I'm fine like this."

She was wearing a sexy angel suit, she had painted her eyes white and her lips pink.

"Yeah, you're pretty. It reminds me of the time we met, you definitely were a little angel," Shae said in a sigh.

Sansa's gut tightened as she also thought about that time, and how she got into that world. It all started after her parents' death, she was thirteen. Before, they were rich, her father was the head of a mob, but another one succeeded to ruin them, the Lannister there names were. They used several processes to accomplish that, but once they stole their possessions, her dad and mom did everything they could to get what they owned back. It only resulted in having them killed, and then, three days after, it was Robb's turn. She and her younger siblings had been sent to her aunt Lysa, and God…Their aunt was hardly able to take care of herself and provide for herself, so children…They had been suddenly thrown into poverty at the hands of a half-crazy woman.

Before, when they were still rich, Sansa was taking dance lessons and she was very good at it she hoped to be a dancer later, but she had to abandon it. She soon had found herself alternating between her classes, her younger siblings to take care off and her job. Thank God, Arya helped the best she could; otherwise she would have lost it. Yet even with her sister's help, she neglected school even if she never left it, both sisters did.

At first, she only took a job as a waitress after classes but it didn't get them enough money, Bran was only eight and he was in a wheelchair because of a car accident, as for Rickon, he was only five. Her sister was eleven then and she started stealing and doing other illegal stuff Sansa knew she wouldn't be able to do herself. She didn't like it at first but she knew Arya wasn't doing this out of pleasure but only to help them survive. At a time Arya wished to leave school for a time, but Sansa forbad her to do so. When she realized they would need more money, Sansa decided to do something that would bring a better income: strip-tease. The paid wasn't really higher, but she received way more tips, allowing them to breathe financially speaking. She worked for a club which wasn't very regarding about the laws. It had been hell the first time, she was a shy girl, and the other girls could be real bitches. It's at that time she met Shae, the only one who showed herself nice.

Shae told her that she had to be meaner and tougher, to show more confidence. So she learned to act meaner when needed, she did her best to grow more confident. It helped not only against her colleagues but against some clients. She left the first club she worked in soon enough after one of her bosses started to sexually harass her. Things went really ugly that time.

She worked in two other clubs after that. Some month ago, Shae even introduced her to this place, owned by the Tyrell family, telling her they were decent bosses, and it was paid well. It had turned out to be true, Margaery and Loras Tyrell were running it, and they were the nicest bosses she ever got, she even became friend with Margaery, sometimes, they would have a drink together or just talk. They also had a strict rule, no touching from the clients, only the dancers had the right to touch, they had a good security team here.

Yet in spite of that, that job wasn't something she liked to do. Even with nice bosses, the clients, men and women, were looking at her as if she was nothing more but a sex object. Yet, she had some hopes not to remain here for long. When she was sixteen, she had gathered enough money to take dance lessons again and recently, she got an audition and she had good hoped for this one. She hoped to become a dancer and maybe leave that life behind her.

When she danced, she tried not to think of that, she just focused on the music, tried not to listen to the horny clients, yet she knew she had to interact with them, otherwise, it wouldn't work well. She had to look at them, wink at them, smile at them, approach them sexily to receive tips, sometimes she would caress their cheeks softly or sit on their laps for a short time, and she hated it. She tried to approach the ones who didn't look dangerous or too horny. Before, she thought approaching mostly women was a better idea but she soon discovered that some of them weren't better than men. At a point of the evening, she saw the man with the red beard had come, she didn't know his name but she had seen him already and knew there was no risk; he was never bad with girls. There was a handsome young man with him, probably not much older than her, and he didn't look mischievous or anything, so she briefly flirted to him by grabbing his tie.

When she went back, she started to change, when another stripper named Lollys came to her, eyes glittering, and grinning.

"Did you see that guy, the one you grabbed by the tie?" Asked she

"If I grabbed his tie, there are chances I saw him," Sansa said

"Well, yeah…He is really handsome, isn't he?"

"He is, I never saw him before."

"No, I would have noticed him otherwise."

"Oh yes, you always notice and you always tell us about it," Sansa replied.

She pitied Lollys, truly, but the girl was so dim sometimes it was just unnerving, and even if sometimes it made her sad, Sansa learned to be meaner and sometimes she couldn't help but be a little too bitchy even with people who didn't necessarily deserve it; anyway, Lollys was often not even getting it whenever people would mock her. She wondered if Arya would come and pick her up tonight. It was something she started to do some month ago, since she was working in a mob, far from her ex-gang. Her sister was protective of her and Sansa knew she was worried of what men could do to her. It reassured Sansa, but sometimes, Arya couldn't come, because she was working or because she was too tired or because she had to watch their brothers.

She sighed, she was often worried about that mob her sister worked in, according to her it was better than her old gang, and the guy who engaged her was apparently an old friend of Robb. She hoped it was true, that it wasn't another betrayal coming at them.

As the evening went on, she started to feel tired physically, she had been asked for private dances, and one of the groups who asked for her were really pigs who did nothing but throw dirty comments at her, and she had to stop herself from showing her discontentment. When she heard the music in the club was starting to go softer, she sighed in relief. At the beginning of the evening, the music was more paced but when it was getting late and the end approached, the music would get slower, to allow clients to relax, creating two atmospheres and Sansa preferred the second one, it was less exhausting and clients were generally calmer. She hoped she wouldn't be asked for private dances anymore tonight; she just wanted to go out.

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, constructive comments are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Though I got no reviews, I did get some favs and followers, so I guess some people like this. I hope you're ready for some creepy Baelish by the way ^^**

 **Arya**

The High-Garden was a high-class strip-club, not everybody could get in, that's why some people were always astonished when a little tomboy who hardly looked classy entered some evenings, without being bothered by the bouncers or the bosses. In fact she seemed to be friends with them. Arya Stark had indeed nothing to do in high-class places, she never was a girl for that kind of world, but she was admitted in this strip-club because her sister worked here and she would come to pick her up. She just had to be discreet.

At this time of the night, High-Garden's atmosphere was changing from a festive one to a more languorous and sensual one, the songs weren't fast-paced anymore, allowing both the clients and the dancers to relax more after frenetic times. When Arya came in, a dark-haired girl was leaving already and her sister was announced, under the pseudonym of Red Lolita. She heard a music she recognized: _Carmen_ by Lana Del Rey and as she was going toward the counter, she saw her sister entering, with a sexy red-riding hood outfit. It always made her heart ache a little to see her like that.

 _The Boys, The Girls,_

 _They all like Carmen…_

Just replace 'Carmen' by 'Sansa' and you go it right, Arya thought with some sadness while watching Sansa doing her job, this job they both abhorred. Men and women looked at her with lust, she was an object of fascination and desire, they were dehumanizing her, they didn't know she was only seventeen, and they probably wouldn't have cared. Often, Arya comforted her sister, at least, she didn't fall into prostitution, that was the worst, and she always avoided the guys who wanted her for more than a show.

Arya didn't like her job much either, and she had to reject some perverse sometimes in the past, less than Sansa but she had her fair share. Recently she was dealing with less shit, as a former friend of her bother took her under his wing, but before him…She made the error to get in a gang, thinking she and her family would have more protection, but in the end it was more like a prison than anything else. At first, they were acting like 'we are a family' and when she started to distance herself from them; it was more like 'we will kill your family'. She understood soon enough that she couldn't leave that gang and they wanted her to do things she refused to do. She dealt with a lot of threats and for a time, she feared she would never get out of it, she felt trapped, imprisoned and it taught her the hard way that she really had to be wary.

That's the reason why when Jon approached her, she didn't believe him right away, she thought she would just leave a prison for another one…Yet she decided to try, because things in her gang were really getting scary, especially because of one member who was…She shivered while thinking about him. Now she was happy of her choice, she had more money and Jon Snow and Tormund were kind, at least the sort of kindness you could expect from thieves.

She heard some men laughing while making dirty jokes, taking her out of her reverie again. She watched her sister; sadness would always invade her when she would see her dancing like that: Sansa was beautiful, she was graceful, yet none of the pigs here could see this true beauty, she was spreading her charms to undeserving low-lives thinking they were so great because they had money. Arya could see she was beautiful and sad, trying to survive in spite of everything that happened to them, when Sansa was dancing she was also fighting, she was on the verge, she was flirting with the dangers of such a job and Arya hated all those in this room who would look at her sister like dessert, who thought they had the right to treat her like a mere sex-object. Her protectiveness and love for her family was making it hard, but she would still come and pick up Sansa as often as possible even if it meant seeing that. Arya noticed she looked tormented tonight.

When they were little girls, they were hardly getting along, they loved each other but they would argue so often…Then their parents died, they were ruined, betrayed, Robb didn't last so long either, and they ended up with Lysa…They had to be strong for their little brothers and for a short moment, Arya feared she would have to carry all that alone, but Sansa showed herself surprisingly strong, stronger than expected and together they confronted this situation. It brought them closer.

"Hi, Arya."

She turned to the person who spoke to her and saw Margaery; she smiled to her and turned her eyes away from her sister.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Things are going well, no incident tonight, I prefer it that way. I think one of my new clients has a soft spot for your sister."

"Let's hope it's no more but a soft spot."

"Don't worry, if anything happens we take care of it."

She nodded and they continued to have some small talk, Arya didn't have many common points with Margaery but she was kind, she was Sansa's friend and she and Loras were much nicer than all the other bosses Sansa had, so she could do an effort. Margaery left her soon to greet new clients and when it was over, Arya went to the back, she was allowed to go in, as Red Lolita's sister. She saw Sansa, almost naked, as expected and the red-head smiled to her but before she could go to her, Loras went to her and stopped her.

"Wait, someone is asking for a private dance."

"Please, Loras…"

"Sorry Sansa but we can't refuse that to good clients," said Loras firmly.

"Can't you tell him to find someone else?" Asked Arya in an annoyed tone.

Loras looked at her for the first time; he didn't notice her when she first entered.

"No, I can't. You can wait for her here but she has to work." He turned to Sansa: "he also wants you to wear only red."

At this Sansa's eyes widened slightly and Arya wondered why, she looked almost afraid. Loras left and Sansa went to the dressing room to pick up a red outfit, a red bolero-top and a red mini skirt as well as red underwear.

"Sansa, what's wrong?"

"It's okay, I'll explain you later. Weren't you supposed to do a job?"

"It's done, it didn't take as long as I thought."

"Okay…Well, wait for me, I'll try not to be too long."

She dressed quickly, put on red high heels and left. Arya sat and spoke a little with some girls around, they knew her now.

 **XxXxX**

 **Sansa**

She felt nervous and almost scared when she approached the room, she perfectly knew who was waiting for her in there, when she was asked to dress only in red for a private dance…Before entering, she stopped in the corridor and took a deep breath: she felt sick in the stomach. She really wanted to go away, to say 'Fuck it', take her sister by the hand and just leave everything behind. With another client, she might have been annoyed, but here, she didn't feel safe, she felt really like nothing but a piece of candy, worse than usual. She hoped it was someone else but she knew it was foolish. Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered and saw no other than Petyr Baelish sitting leg-crossed and smiling at her.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hello."

Lord, she hated him, that damn creep had given her 'special attention' since the first time he saw her, he never asked anyone but her. She started her dance already, impatient to finish. She was doing that job since three years now, and she wasn't nervous anymore when she would go on stage or give private dance, but with him she would become the frightened fourteen-year-old girl again and she hated that. So she couldn't help but be in a hurry, he seemed to sense that. He leaned a little more toward her and the stage eying her as if he had never seen a woman before.

"Not so hasty, we have time."

"Not really, I'm leaving after this."

"You had an exhausting day? I understand…Places like this asks for a lot of…"

He trailed off as she was taking off her red top and throwing it on the floor, her hair cascading on her chest covered only with a red bra.

"Do me a favor, darling, never cut your hair."

"You can demand me for a dance, but what I do with my hair is only my business."

The way his expression darkened a little showed her he didn't like that remark, and for a moment she wondered what he would do if she did cut her hair. It was truly a thing for him, her long red hair; he had told her many times how much he loved those. Yet, he didn't answer that, maybe he knew that it was useless to threaten because she was already aware he was dangerous.

"Play with it, play with your hair."

The tone of his voice was chilling, yet she did her best not to show her fear, instead she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Though Sansa would always be polite, she wasn't hiding anymore how she felt, but it didn't matter much to him, he never threatened to complain to her boss. She did as he asked, she titled her head to have her hair dance, she passed her fingers through it, avoiding his glance all the while, but knowing too well that he was devouring her with his eyes. She was used to have men and women looking at her lustfully but with Petyr there was something darker, something more dangerous. When she had taken her bra off, she made her hair cascade again over her chest, hiding her breasts partly with her red locks. He looked entranced.

"Lie on the floor, on your back."

She did as he was told, sliding slowly along the pole before rolling on the floor and reminded him he couldn't touch her, he didn't seem to hear her.

"Did you think of my offer?"

Out of pure instinct, she put a hand on her breast. Except for her laces panties she wasn't wearing anything and it made her feel scared when he reminded her of his 'offer'.

"I'm not a prostitute."

"Come on Sansa, between that job and what I propose you…"

"I don't want to do it."

He touched the tips of her hair, not really touching her in a perverse way, but she still backed her head slightly, to escape his touch. He titled his head, like you would do with a silly child scared over stupid things. He went on:

"You prefer this life? Think of your younger siblings, I can give them all a better situation, a better chance in life, and you…I can swear that you would be like a princess."

She smirked bitterly.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed to be a princess."

"That dream can come true."

She shot him a deadly look.

"I'm not a little girl anymore; it's not a princess I want to be. You can't give me what Ii want. Your time is over."

He sighed, obviously not satisfied by her stubbornness. She started to pick up the clothes she dropped and started to dress quickly. She would change once she would be back in the dressing room, but she didn't want to stay like this before him any longer.

"Fine…How is Arya doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She is doing a dangerous job. I wouldn't want her to have problems."

A chill went through Sansa's spine, she stopped her motions and just watched him walk out. She returned to her sister quickly, she had to talk to her, ask her if she was okay. Arya was here indeed, waiting while laughing with Shae and Ross, Sansa dressed up quickly in normal clothes, feeling relieved while doing so. Her dark-haired friend looked at her, she knew about Baelish and always told Sansa to be careful around that man, yet Shae's advice was useless, she figured that all by herself. She answered Shae's look with a very small nod, confirming it was indeed Baelish who asked for her. Her friend looked quite worried.

"Do you want to get out tonight?" She proposed

"Oh, I'm tired, maybe tomorrow," Sansa said.

"Same for me," Arya said, "tomorrow will be better. I would like us to grab a bottle of wine and drink it on the beach."

The two other agreed. Shae was working later, she told the two not to wait for her, she would be fine. The two of them got out, wishing Shae a good night. Once they were on the parking lot, she checked to see if Baelish was around or not, but she couldn't see him. She linked arm with her sister, mechanically, not thinking about it, until she realized this gesture alarmed Arya, because her sister knew perfectly that Sansa would do this whenever she was worried.

"What's up?"

"Did you…Did you have problems recently?"

"No, why?"

"No one threatened you or hurt you?"

"I got hurt during some fighting but nothing big. Why, Sansa?"

Hesitating, the red-head pondered if she should tell her sister or not, she didn't want Arya to be worried or worse: to go after Baelish. Yet, now that she asked those questions, she knew Arya wouldn't let go. Sansa was about to talk to her, when she spotted two men coming toward them and felt her gut tighten, they were clients, she knew what clients usually wanted when they tried to meet her or another stripper in the parking lot. She had her knife in her jeans' pocket, a present from Shae three years ago. Yet she was surprised when she heard Arya say:

"Boss?"

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, it's always nice to know!**


End file.
